Within the spine, the intervertebral disc functions to stabilize and distribute forces between vertebral bodies. It comprises a nucleus pulposus which is surrounded and confined by the annulus fibrosis.
Intervertebral discs are prone to injury and degeneration. For example, herniated discs typically occur when normal wear or exceptional strain causes a disc to rupture. Degenerative disc disease typically results from the normal aging process, in which the tissue gradually loses its natural water and elasticity, causing the degenerated disc to shrink and possibly rupture. Intervertebral disc injuries and degeneration may be treated by fusion of adjacent vertebral bodies or by replacing the intervertebral disc with an implant, also known as a prosthesis.
Although existing devices and methods of implantation in spinal implant applications have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. For example, some conventional intervertebral implants within a intervertebral disc space have broad footprint designs shaped somewhat like a pillow. Many implants are designed to match the endplates of the vertebral bodies. Because of this, when the spine flexes, the vertebral endplate edges may impinge on the edges of the implant.
It would be advantageous to provide implant durability, compatibility, and anatomical harmony. Similarly, it would be an improvement to simplify, improve and reduce the cost of implant manufacturing. The devices and methods in this disclosure overcome one or more of the shortcomings of the prior art.